


Gotta Dance

by RileyC



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has his doubts about taking dance lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the ComicDrabbles challenge #003: Dancing

Dick stared at the imposing structure, glass and brick and oozing pretension. **Gotham Dance Conservatory**. “Is this because I let Two-Face get away last night?”  
  
Bruce sighed. “For the last time: this isn’t a punishment. You’re growing up and there are things you need to know that I can’t teach you.”  
  
Dick’s mind instantly went back to The Talk, prompted when Alfred discovered a copy of _Playboy_ under his mattress. To this day, Dick wasn’t sure which of them had been more uncomfortable. _“Men and women are different and when certain parts fit together babies happen. Use protection.”_ That had been the gist anyway. At least there hadn’t been diagrams.  
  
Apparently there was a brochure this time. Dick opened it gingerly. There were a lot of pictures of girls in tutus standing on their toes but there were some of coed classes, too, everyone in regular street clothes. He checked out the list of classes offered. “Bollywood?”  
  
“I’m sure it’s optional.”  
  
“What’s streetease?”  
  
Bruce took the brochure back, turned a couple of pages, and handed it back. “There,” he pointed, and Dick read: _Combining Hip Hop, Street, Jazz, Funk, & Burlesque, this one hour class of low impact, aerobic tease will stimulate your mind, body, and soul while focusing on body alignment and self-confidence. Build muscle strength, gain body flexibility, and develop core stability while having a fabulous work out!_  
  
Well, that might be all right, he supposed, although he got a pretty fabulous work out every night out on patrol.  
  
He went back to the list of classes. Ballet, lyrical jazz, creative dance, ballroom—“Acrobatics?” He perked up. “Like…Cirque du Soleil?”  
  
“Thought you’d notice that one. Yes, like Cirque du Soleil.” Bruce looked at him. “Still think you’re being punished?”  
  
He shrugged, not wanting to appear too excited. “I guess I could learn to foxtrot, too.”  
  
“I guess you could,” Bruce said. He didn’t make a big deal about it, either, but there was a fondness in his expression that, for him, was downright warm and fuzzy. “So?” Bruce nodded at the building.  
  
Dick didn’t immediately scramble out of the car, though, even when he saw Barbara Gordon go inside. He watched the door close behind her and quietly said, “I thought you’d be mad about Two-Face.”  
  
Bruce squeezed his shoulder. “I was glad you were safe, Dick. Nothing else matters.”  
  
Dick wasn’t sure about that but it felt good to hear. “So, are we getting signed up or not?” he asked as he opened the door and climbed out.  
  
“ _You’re_ signing up.” Bruce came around to join him and they headed for the door. “I did my time here before you were born.”  
  
“Yeah, but I bet they didn’t have bollywood and streetease classes way back in the Dark Ages,” Dick teased and skipped nimbly out of the way just in case Bruce was packing a batarang in his Armani.


End file.
